Jargon S-U
S salad: Commonly a mix of different classes of ship flying together. Scorch's Revenge: (See Emma). obscure seafood: Reference to flux. sec: 1. Shorthand for sector. 2. Instruction to reveal your location, as in "sec?", normally in response to an "I'm under attack" type message which does not reveal your location, making it unlikely that anyone will be able to help. 3. Mom. second account(s). Additional account(s) taken out by pilots who have already developed one character. Second accounts occur for a variety of reasons, including for use as storage tows and griefing. Seeding: (seed). Using a civ ship to run interference between two or more HG fighters in order for someone to get a bounty Losar. Semi: Shorthand for Semifluxor roids or ore. Sent: Shorthand for sentient Conflux, flux which are more powerful, skilled, faster and unpredictable than most. OOCly sents are piloted by humans, contrasting with most flux which are computer controlled. Sents are not to be confused with Sentinels, which are a type of radar. Sim: Shorthand for simulator. sitting duck: Cargo ship, specifically stationary in space making them very vulnerable to attack. Sometimes applied to ships that look like they don't know where to go. six: six o' clock. A term used by pilots to describe their position in space directly behind a target, i.e. to the target ship's aft or, on a clock face, six o' clock, or to describe their pursuers when fleeing combat ("I've five flux on my six!"). The exposed rear of a ship escaping from battle or threat of battle, as in "I've got a nix on my six". Smurf: Derogatory term for Sols, after a fictional race of blue creatures. Sol: Shorthand for Solrain, referring to a pilot who belongs to the Solrain Commonwealth. spam: Unwanted and/or frequently repeated text on the same channel. Examples include five line advertisements for something nobody wants repeated every 30 seconds and 'flooding' with a dozen lines of ".". Spam tends to result in important messages being lost in amongst a screen full of rubbish. Somewhat different from missile spam. Python spawn: 1. To generate one or more additional flux in the sector by activating a gate. Also used in the form "that flux is my spawn". 2. To generate a new pure or wreckage in a sector to popping one already there JGC. speed dock: JGC The art of docking at a station very rapidly, normally in the course of evading an attacker. Speed docks often involve approaching the tube at full speed, turning and applying reverse thrust to bring the ship to a momentary stand right in front of the tube entrance before thrusting into dock, all in the blink of an eye. Speed docks may involve a FlashFire Brake or hot-dogging. spin move: (See FlashFire Brake). splash: 1. To dispose of a cargo by voluntarily crashing with it. Commonly crashing a loaded tow into a station. Often used in combination with stripping to prevent a certain equipment being available, particularly at an unreg station where the /home command may be used to empty a station at speed. 2. Any collison causing death, as in "splashed against a roid". stat padding: Taking actions specifically aimed at improving a pilot's statistics. Examples stretch from the tame launching and immediately redocking to improve your insurance rating, to the lame firing at a noob second account to improve a gun accuracy or kill board statistics. May be a sign of a Stat Whore, but not always. Stat Whore: 1. Pilot who specifically aims to collect medals, which can sometimes spotted by a tendency to always have only a Ring of Commitment medal missing from their next Star Skill set :-/ . 2. Pilot who specifically aims to get their name at the top of one or more leader boards. Stealth Bomb: Launching missiles at an enemy without targeting them, giving them no beep warning and a nasty surprise when the missiles hit. Guidance 0 missiles (Smacker, Spear) are best used with this technique. McFretN stock equipment: (See noob gear). Storage Tow: Second or inactive level 30+ account used specifically to store items, normally essential or rare equipment, often used to instantly re-equip pilots after a death. The storage tow is almost a standard requirement for a large squad. The term has largely replaced mule, since these days mules are normally tows. strip: (stripper, stripping). 1. Removal of carefully stocked equipment from a station with the intention of making it more difficult for pilots based there to re-equip. An extreme form involves splashing. Contrast to lift. 2. To influence production by removing certain commods from a station. stuffed: Fully or heavily loaded, normally referring to a cargo ship. T tag: JGC 1. To fire upon a flux which is being towed, causing it to attack you and ignore its former tower. 2. Normally in the plural: Designation as either civ or HG, as in "I would've attacked but I still had my civ tags on" JH. Tens: JGC (Tensity, Tense, Tensi, Tensy, you get the idea). Shorthand for the Solrain fighter ship, the Intensity. thx: (tnx, TY). Thank you or thanks. Torp: Shorthand for torpedo, highly damaging but poorly guided missiles such as Lances and Katakas. tourist: Pilot who enters a sector known to spawn dangerous flux but who has no intention of killing them. Often leads to dumping. tow: (Tow, but not TOW). 1. Shorthand for a Cargo Tow, a class of cargo ship. Also see storage tow, iridium tow and buff. 2. Trucking, as in "towing cargo". 3. To lead a flux, allowing a second pilot to kill it without having (initially) to deal with it attacking them. It is now common for the pilots involved to wing. trade: 1. Actions of a trader. 2. To use the in-station trade window to exchange items or credits with another pilot. Also see broker. trade lag: 1. Describes the tendency for the list of names in the Trade window to lag behind a pilot's arrival at the station. 2. Time wasted getting a large quantity of something brokered. Trader: (trading). 1. Trucker. 2. Cargo pilot primarily engaging in production, station stocking, the economy, or sometimes stripping. 3. Smuggler or pilot engaged in the Black Market. tranny: 1. Any transport class ship (excludes tows). 2. To undertake transport missions, as in "I'm running trannies between QD and 3. to get some pol back". TRI: 1. Acronym for 'The Reconstruction Initiative'. 2. A contraction of The TRI Corporation. Trucker: (Truckerz, Trucking). Pilot with a tendency to run back and forth all day in a large cargo ship. The term often implies somewhat mindless flying, such as following the results of BPCs, cargo missions, or someone else's instructions. Also see trader and farmer. Tube: Commonly station portals which ships dock or launch from. Tubes can also be found on certain other structures such as custom producers or refuel stops. Tube Camper: Pilot who waits close to a station's launch tubes ready to engage another pilot who may be disorientated or experiencing radar lag. A particularly unpleasant variation involves 'placing' a nuke in the launch path of a heavy cargo ship. Contrast with Gate Camper. tune JGC To claim or set a beac. Tuning non-grey beacs is normally called flipping. turret: fighting Combat style that involves stopping or moving slowly in the same vector, and using the ship as a weapons platform by constantly rotating it to fire upon a foe. Often favoured by heavy or well shielded ships. TY: (See thx). U uber: Overpowered or particularly large, for example "uber roid". Contrast to nerf. Unreg: Shorthand for unregulated space, those sectors and stations not under the control of TRI and fall outside of the bounty system. Also neutral or deregulated space. Contrast to reg. US: United States server, run by ND. ---- *A-C *D-F *G-I *J-L *M-O *P-R *V-Z Sources http://www.capsu.org/jumpgate/jargon.html Category:Jargon